


Loose Ends

by Pamspamela



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anathema and Crowley to the rescue, Aziraphale and Newt sit like a husband in a mall here, Gen, Happy Ending, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamspamela/pseuds/Pamspamela
Summary: A few beings could slip through the blanket-prevention that Adam set up to stop the Apocalypse. The two most occult beings, being Witch Anathema and Demon Crowley, work together to stop it!
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paranoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia/gifts).



Like all unlikely friendships, this one began by accident .

It was precisely two years, three months, three days, one hour and seventeen minutes after when the Apocalypse was supposed to occur. Some after effects of contractors alerted a little too late were somehow missed by Adam’s last clean up.

“Crowley, you can’t drive this fast on a country road!” Aziraphale was holding the occult tome tightly to his chest with one arm, and the other gripping tightly to the side door, “The sheep, Crowley--”

Crowley swerves right at the last second to avoid the encroaching sheep, the Bentley almost going up on the side two wheels. Aziraphale makes a distinctly unangelic noise at this, but Crowley could only grin over at him “Well, sheep don’t belong in the road, they know the risk they’re taking by crossing here.”

“Crowley, for Heaven’s sake!”

Luckily, the rest of the drive to Tadfield was uneventful, with a distinct lack of sheep trying to cross over. Pulling up to the front of Jasmine College, Crowley parked and wandering up to the front door, before immediately smacking into an invisible wall and landing flat on his ass. Aziraphale merely strolled on past him, tugging his jumper down and failing to hide a smug smile. “Everything alright there my dear?”

Crowley grumbled and got up off his ass, placing a hand against the invisible barrier and scowling at the horseshoe above the doorway. “Bastard...”

Anathema opened the door for Aziraphale, who politely bowed his head and entered. “Well? Are you coming inside?”

“You know precisely what, book-girl”

Aziraphale tuted disapprovingly behind her “She has a name, dear. Always calling her book-girl is rather demeaning.”

Crowley scoffed a bit, then with a bit of focus pressed his way through the doorway. “I know this. Why do you think I call you angel?”

Anathema couldn’t help her laugh as she led the pair inside, to the kitchen table that Newt was setting the pot of tea upon, careful not to spill on the three books, “Well, Cailleach was to be brought in once the nuclear winter started, and Jergel was going to come in to do bookkeeping for Death... And so they’re going to arrive at the airbase unless we do something.”

“I assume just... Asking nicely isn’t the solution?” Newt quietly inquires as he pours out four glasses. Crowley shoots him a glare over his glasses that banishes him to the living room with his own mug.

“Right, so, what ideas do you have Anathema?” He emphasizes the name with a look towards Aziraphale.

“Depends on how simple you want, or how effective.”

“Well, lay them all out for me. I’ll know what’s best”

Four hours, two pots of tea, and another banishment to the living room later, Anathema and Crowley found themselves surrounded by a library of occult tomes. Aziraphale had left after the first hour when the two of them had hissed in unison to him suggesting a heavenly consultation. There were a collection of books summoned up from Aziraphale’s shop that were sprawled open on the desk, as Crowley translated them aloud while Anathema nodded along, scratching notes into a leather notebook.

“And shalle ye decider of end due come forthe, wen sun shalle djp lowe, offer unto him new methode yat he might be staied.”

“Did you have to translate Celtic into Agnes English?”

“Only to make it easier for you Anathema...” He stuck a snakey tongue out at her, as she threw a crumpled piece of paper over. “Anywho, I think that’ll deal with Jergy... But Clli is a bit harder, considering she’s just... Winter.”

Anathema went to pour herself another cup of tea, the second pot still somehow full. She sat back in the chair, frowning down at the tea, “Well, I don’t think there is any book out there that’s going to tell us how to cancel winter...”

Crowley folded his arms and tipped his glasses up, humming “Maybe we could cancel winter...”

Anathema was just about to toss another paper ball at him, when he raised his hands “Let me explain! It’s a lot warmer now than it was millennia ago.”

“Don’t I know it, blame the corporations...”

Crowley was about to look hurt, he had received the commendation for global warming, but it had been humans all along “Anyway, maybe she just.. Won’t show up?”

“So your only idea is hope it doesn’t get cold enough for her?”

“You don’t seem to have any more ideas! I doubt asking Adam will do much.”

“We could just ask him, he seemed keen on protecting the earth the first time.” 

Anathema shook her head “We couldn’t anyway. He’s on holiday in Spain for the winter. Something about his sister wanting to move there?”

“Well, great, going to swallow up the entirety of earth in the eternal winter, at least Aziraphale can make snow angels.” A groan was heard from the living room, but no other comments came from the peanut gallery. “There has to be a surefire way to stop her from coming along.”

Anathema dragged over the list of ‘contractors’ that hell had employed throughout the years, scanning over the list of people, “I can’t believe that all these mythologies are real too.”

“Ah, yeah, I mean not always. Y’know Loki? That was me, I spent a lot of time with the Vikings after Rome fell...”

“Of course you did. So the bit with the horse--”

“Misunderstanding. Obviously.” A mimicked ‘obviously’ was heard again from the peanut gallery, followed by a soft ‘Oh dear!’ when the television suddenly shorted out.

“Right. So... What about Persephone? Spring meant an end to winter, right?”

Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes at her “Persephone, really? You know she isn’t real.”

"Oh excuse me, Loki. Shouldn't you be the one wanting to bring about winter?"

It was Crowley's turn to toss the paper ball back at her, snake tongue flicking out "I hate the cold. Eternal winter sounds like... Nn.. A part of hell."

Anathema set her glasses aside and slumped over the table with a groan "We better bundle up, then. Hope that global warming fixes the problem for us."

Crowley rose from the table, slipping on his own glasses, "Why don't you sleep on it? Aziraphale and I can go home, so he can search his own books better

I'll swing by when I find something?"

It took little less than sixteen hours and forty-two minutes to turn up at Jasmine College. Then again the day after that. And in fact, every day for the next few weeks, Crowley would turn up with a new stack of books, Aziraphale setting them on the table then joining Newt in the living room, setting on the latest episode of “The Chase” while Crowley and Anathema worked out the occult dealings. Aziraphale tried to step in to help, but reading the cursed texts made his head swim, so instead he was relegated to debating the quiz show answers.

It was finally two days before the Winter Solstice that their answer was found.

A collection of horse blood, a holly crown, and a log fire set at the top of the tallest hill in Tadfield left Crowley feeling nostalgic for the pre-Roman Gaull, but slightly ridiculous as mild-mannered retirees drove by. Anathema began the chanting as the sun set, meanwhile Newt and Aziraphale sat to the side watching the proceeding go down. 

As the sun dipped beneath the horizon, and Anathema finished chanting, nobody certainly felt anything different in the air for a long, heavy pause.

Fat and wet snowflakes began to fall from the sky as they all looked up, but Aziraphale only smiled “Oh, dear, I think it worked! Everything suddenly felt so... Lovely and calm.”

Crowley yanked off the holly crown and began wiping off the horse blood “Yeuch. That was disgusting. But, thankfully no eternal winter!”

Anathema closed the book with a resounding snap, “Yes, that really went better than any sort of plan I could really imagine.” She smiled and held the book out to Crowley, but he merely snapped it away. “If you ever need help figuring out any other sort of...Occult dealing, just let me know. Having a demon around wasn’t as bad as, well you know... I’m sure Newt appreciates somebody who enjoys game shows as much as him.”

Aziraphale offered a sheepish smile to her, and rose to begin folding the blanket he was sitting on, “Well, I do have to admit, even with how horrid Crowley’s driving is, it’s nice getting away from London for the day.”

Crowley shrugged on the dark sunglasses and shrugged “Well. it doesn’t take that long to get out here to Tadfield.”

It was three years, six months, two days, four hours, and thirty-three minutes after the Apocalypse. It was also five bottles of wine emptied and rolling around on the floor of Jasmine cottage. Aziraphale had long been distracted by his own pocket watch, and Newt had retired earlier to the bedroom. But Anathema and Crowley were crouched on the floor, as the demon purchased Marylebone Station. 

“Well, that’s all three railway stations, innit?”

“You may have the railways, but I still have the utilities!”

It was not the first game night, nor would it be the last. But it certainly would be the last time they played Monopoly. 


End file.
